A Little Research
by railise
Summary: Modern AU: Arthur has to make amends to Gwen after a pre-Valentine's Day spat.  Third-place winner in Round 4 of 4 evermore's Arthur/Gwen Last Author Standing at LiveJournal.


"Merlin tells me you want some big, surprise date on Valentine's Day."

Gwen paused, and then began rolling the stem of her wineglass between her fingertips. "He did?" That discussion, while not strictly made in confidence, also wasn't something she'd intended to be passed along.

Arthur waved his hand. "Yeah, but I knew he'd got it wrong again, don't worry."

Setting her glass down on the table, Gwen eyed him. "What do you mean?"

With a shrug and a careless grin, he replied, "You're too good for all that rubbish. I mean, come on, it's just the card and candy companies- and florists, don't forget the florists- cashing in on everybody who's gullible enough to fall for it."

"It is," she said slowly. That was actually a question, but he missed the nuance.

"Right! See, I knew you were better than that."

"'Better than that'?" Gwen repeated. "'Too good for' it? For what, hoping you'd do something special for me?"

The surprise on Arthur's face almost made her relent.

Almost. Not quite.

"Remind me: how did we spend Christmas?"

Clearly baffled as to why she was asking, he answered, "Visiting my dad."

"And New Year's?"

"With your brother... why?"

She was speechless for a moment. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I wanted to have a day just for us."

"Our anniversary's in March," he pointed out.

"Actually, it's April 3rd," she corrected.

His jaw set. "That's practically March."

"So, I have to wait until 'practically March,' but really April, to do something romantic with you, when there's a day specifically set aside for it this month? Thanks _so_ much."

Arthur's eyebrows went up as he stood. "We could skip it altogether."

"Skip what?"

"All of it." Pulling some bills out of his wallet and tossing them on the table, he said, "Let me know if you decide to grow up." With that, he turned and stalked out of the restaurant.

The words were like a slap. Gwen studiously did not look around to see who'd overheard the argument. Blinking back tears, she pulled on her coat and followed him out the door.

…

"I am going to kill you," Merlin ground out.

It should've been hard to make out what he was saying, with his face smushed against the coffee table like that, but somehow Arthur heard him loud and clear.

"Sit up and help me figure out how to fix this," he snapped.

His roommate did the first, but wasn't as cooperative with the second. Judgment and sarcasm dripping heavily from his voice, he said, "Here's an idea: call her and say, 'Sorry I was an ass.'"

"I can't do that." Arthur picked at a loose thread on the arm of his chair.

Merlin dropped his face back down again, obviously disgusted. "Why not? You _are_ an ass."

"I know." With a miserable sigh, Arthur smacked his hand down over the thread. "I made her cry. An apology's not enough."

Sitting up once more, Merlin peered at him. "How'd you know that? I _swear_ I didn't say anything this time."

"I waited to make sure she got a cab, and saw her. She told you she cried?" That she was talking about it made Arthur feel even guiltier.

"No, Morgana did, when she called and said she was going to murder you."

"Fantastic," Arthur muttered around another sigh. With his sister, conveniently also Gwen's roommate, ready to end his life, that made all four of them- and he deserved it. Jumping to his feet and beginning to pace, he said, "You know how I am at romantic things."

"Utter crap," Merlin confirmed, sounding almost cheerful about it. Arthur glared.

"So, help me fix this."

Rising, Merlin said, "Sorry, you're on your own with this one."

As Merlin snagged his keys off the hook by the door, Arthur asked, "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." About to close the door behind himself, Merlin stuck his head back in. "I'm only saying this for Gwen's sake: the internet's your friend."

"At least somebody is," Arthur mumbled as the door shut.

…

"Who _really_ did all this? Was it some special offer from the hotel?" Gwen asked suspiciously, taking in the candlelit suite, the gourmet dinner on the table, and the roses laid out around the hot tub.

Attempting to hide his nerves, Arthur leaned against the doorway as he watched her reaction. "I ordered the dinner. But, the rest of it was me."

"There's no way you came up with this." She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him. If he was honest, Arthur was amazed she was even here to see it; he owed Morgana for convincing her to accept his invitation.

"I did some research." He was _not_ about to admit that he was now known as "Prince Arthur" around certain romance-oriented websites.

Her obstinate expression faded as she glanced around again. Then, peering more closely at something, she went over to the hot tub. "Lavender oil? This is my favorite brand."

He smiled a little smugly. "I remembered that one; no research needed." Growing serious once more, he said, "I'm sorry. I was an ass." Thank God Merlin wasn't here to hear that.

"Yeah, you were," she agreed. Beginning to smile, herself, she took off her jacket and tossed it on a chair. "Still, I can't massage myself with that oil." Kicking off her shoes and slipping the straps of her dress down her arms, she amended, "Not well, anyway." The dress hit the floor.

So did his jaw, when he saw what she had on underneath the dress- or rather, what she didn't have on. "I'd be glad to help with that."

"Good." Walking up to him, she draped her arms around his neck. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Arthur murmured fervently, as Gwen pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
